Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:24F1:280C:D1FF:8FAD-20190124012911
Two blue ponies named Rainbow Dash and Spot watched their friend Twilight slide around on the icy tundra. The purple pony was juggling three giant eggs. ‘’Whatever you’re doing is a bad idea,’’ Rainbow Dash said, as she shook her head. ‘’These eggs were under the ice all alone! Now they’re my kids!’’ said Twilight. ‘’Someone’s probably worried sick looking for them,’’ Spot added. ‘’Mother birds fly away from their nests for hours. It doesn’t mean they’re not coming back.’’ The blue ponies wanted Twilight to put the eggs back where she found them. But on the way to return the eggs, Twilight looked down at them and her heart melted. She wanted to keep the eggs and raise them. When it started to rain, she put the eggs under a rocky ledge to keep them dry. The purple pony nestled next to her new family and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to the sound of three baby dinosaurs calling out, ‘’Momma! Momma!’’ Twilight was so happy! Twilight was playing with the little dinos when a giant Tyrannosaurus rex stomped up behind them and let out a big ROOOAAAR! It was Momma dinosaur! ‘’These are my kids,’’ yelled Twilight. ‘’You’re going to have to go through me to get them!’’ But Momma wasn’t scared of anything! She just reached down, snatched her three babies…and took Twilight along for the ride! They all disappeared into a hole in the ground. Rainbow Dash, Spot, and the two tiny chipmunks, Dale and Chip, saw the T. rex carry off their buddy. They looked down into the hole. ‘’Twilight must be down there,’’ Rainbow Dash said. The whole gang climbed down into an underground cavern. They were surprised to find Fluttershy the yellow pony already down there. She was looking for Twilight, too. ‘’Twiliiiiiiiiiiiight!’’ they all yelled. They heard a giant ROAAAARR! in the distance. ‘’It came from over there,’’ Fluttershy said, as she saw a bright glow across the cave. They walked toward the light and came to a steep ledge that overlooked a fantastical jungle world full of dinosaurs, tar pits, and rivers of molten lava. ‘’We’ve been living above an entire world,’’ Spot said in disbelief. ‘’And we didn’t even know it!’’ Everyone started into the jungle to look for Twilight…but they soon found themselves surrounded by huge dinosaurs. The friends froze. They didn’t know what to do! Then they heard a wild yell and looked up to see a dog with an eye patch swinging on a vine. The dog tossed several fruit bombs at the ground to create a smoke screen in front of the dinosaurs. ‘’Fire in the hole!’’ the dog yelled as he leaped to the ground. ‘’I’m Scamp,’’ the dog said. ‘’Follow me!’’ Hiding in the smoke, the gang ran away into the jungle with their new friend. ‘’So, how’d you guys get down here?’’ Scamp asked once they reached a campsite. ‘’Our friend Twilight was taken by a dinosaur,’’ Spot replied. ‘’A rescue mission!’’ Scamp shouted. Scamp was willing to help them find Twilight. ‘’All right,’’ Scamp said. ‘’I got rules. Rule number one: Always listen to Scamp. Rule number two: Always stay in the middle of the trail.’’ The dog’s speech was interrupted by a loud ROAAAR in the distance followed by a familiar scream: ‘’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!’’ ‘’Twilight!’’ they all cried. They knew that their friend was in trouble. Before anyone could decide what to do, a pterodactyl flew by. Scamp leaped off the cliff onto the flying dinosaur’s back, yanking Chip and Dale along with him. ‘’Let’s get that purple pony!’’ he yelled. They flew off to rescue Twilight. ‘’There’s our purple pony!’’ Scamp called out. He flew the pterodactyl right at a terrified Twilight…who was running away from a large beige brown bulldog with big sharp teeth! ‘’That’s Reggie!’’ yelled Scamp. ‘’I’ve fought that bulldog before!’’ Twilight screamed when the pterodactyl grabbed her in its talons. She didn’t know that it was her friends coming to save her! They landed safely in front of the blue ponies and Fluttershy. ‘’Twilight, it’s Chip and Dale,’’ the two chipmunks said. ‘’We’re all here looking for you.’’ ‘’The whole gang? For me?’’ Twilight replied. She couldn’t believe that her friends had come to find her. Rainbow Dash smiled as Twilight wrapped herself around her friend’s long paws. The purple pony was happy to see her friends again. ‘’You’re pretty lucky to be part of this family,’’ said Scamp. After a big group hug, the gang turned to head back home to the tundra together.